Beyond the Fence
by An Improbable Fiction
Summary: Tris and Four venture out beyond the fence and discover a country in ruin. Forced into another war, can they escape the clutches of the Capitol before its too late to turn back.
1. Chapter 1

"Stay close to me Tris," Tobias whispered as we neared the fence.

Tonight was the night the gate would open. We had no idea what was on the other side so a select few had been chosen to assess the damage.

Naturally, Tobias didn't want me to go, but he had no choice. He knew I would find a more dangerous route to get there if I was banished from our group.

Uriah and Zeke sat across from us with Christina at their side. Caleb sat near the front of the truck, his expression sour.

I had tried to rebuild our relationship, I really had. But the underlying hurt and betrayal I felt every time I saw him refused to go away.

Tobias noticed my gaze and put his arm around me, pulling me closer towards him and kissing me on my forehead. I relaxed into him and closed my eyes, trying to lose myself in the gentle humming of the engine.

It had been a crazy few weeks. As soon as the video of my great-great grandmother was played, all hell broke loose. After a few days of rioting and disrupt things came together. The remaining leaders of the fractions joined together and came up with a plan.

Evelyn was excluded due to her secret deal with the fractionless. She wasn't happy, but there was nothing she could do from a jail cell.

Caleb and I were included in the leaders group, something I wasn't too thrilled about. Not that I wasn't glad of having a say, it was working with my brother that I had a problem with. But everyone seemed to have forgotten that he betrayed his own sister and became Jeanine's lap dog. All anyone saw when they looked at us was Prior.

I wasn't Tris anymore, I wasn't the first jumper, I was not the girl who fell for her instructor, or the girl who betrayed her fraction and helped her boyfriends worst enemy. I was the Prior girl and for some reason, everyone thought I had all the answers. I didn't.

I opened my eyes and held my breath as the gate was opened but as we travelled, it seemed the outside of the fence was the same as our side. Woody, dried mud dirt tracks, and little sign of life. I wondered if the people here had all died, hopeless without the use of fractions.

"What do you think we'll find here?" I looked up to Tobias, my short hair falling into my eyes. It had been a tabooed question. But now we were here, it suddenly became more real.

Tobias lightly brushed my hair from my face and tucked it behind my ears.  
"I don't know. I don't think they'd be all that different from us. Confused, desparate, lost."

"Or maybe they would be better off than us. They could live is peace," I said quietly.

"I hope so," he murmured, burying his face into my hair. "It would certainly make our lives easier."

We stayed silent for a while. I got the feeling he was trying to go to sleep. After about an hour his chest began to rise more steady and slowly as his breath tickled my hair. I wanted to move but that would only wake him. He needed his sleep.

We rode for another hour before the truck came to an abrupt stop. I lurched forward into Uriah's lap, taking Tobias with me. He scrambled up, his eyes suddenly alert.

"Wow Tris, if you wanted some Uriah time all you had to do is ask," Uriah laughed.  
Blushing, I scrambled out of my friends lap while Zeke hit him.

"Not the time," he hissed, taking out his gun.  
I looked to Tobias to see his reaction but he was already stood at the door in soldier mode, his gun in his hands.

"Stay here," he instructed to us, slowly opening out the door and creeping out.

I didn't like him going alone, anything could be out there.  
I took out my own gun, tingles running throughout my finger tips. I was better now, but still not cured. Will's face appeared in my mind but I pushed it away. I had bigger things to deal with.

I walked over to the door that Tobias had just exited through and poked my head out.

"Tris, what are you doing?" Christina hissed. "Four told us to stay put."

"He doesn't control us," I said, clipping the safety off my gun.

"He kind of does, he's our leader," Uriah said dumbly.

I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the van. I being rash, I knew that. But I had to do something. We were on unknown territory and Tobias was on his own. He always had my back, now I had his.

I crept around the corner and saw him in deep conversation with the driver and his guard. There was a small flicker of light in the distance, presumably the reason why we stopped.

My feet crunched under the gravel, causing Tobias to spin around to face me, his gun in my face. He lowered it immediately, but his expression was still murderous.

"Damn it Tris. I thought I told you to stay in the van. I though we were over this. Do you have no regard for-"

The sound of machine guns being fired echoed around us. Tobias pushed me up against the van, his body shielding mine like that day on the bridge.  
I could hear the bullets bouncing off the metal shattering the windscreen, the loud groans from the front seat. They had been shot and We were next.

"Tobias, we have to move," I said, pulling him towards the back of the truck.

The others began to pile out, firing blindly into the distance. We couldn't see our enemy; this could only end badly.

"We need to leave," I shouted over the roar of the gunshots.

"We can't!" Tobias said, shooting into the trees beside us. "By the time we get into the truck, we'll all be shot."

One of the older dauntless fell to the floor, blood pouring from his chest. Zeke fell back too. I small scream escaped from my throat but he stood back up, his bullet proof vest poking out through his shirt.

I saw movement in the trees. Both Tobias and I fired towards it. The figure slumped to the ground but there were still a lot of them out there.

"This is useless," I cried, refilling my gun for what felt the tenth time.

"I know, you're right," Tobias sighed. "If we carry on we'll die. And I swore to protect you." He gave me a hard kiss before dramatically holding his gun in the air.

"Stop! We surrender!" He shouted loudly, throwing his gun to the floor. I threw mine beside his and soon enough the others followed. Some didn't seem happy but it was this or death.

I held my breath as the people in the bushes slowly walked out their guns still aimed at us. They were dressed in camouflage and I was quite surprised at how different they all were from each other. They were young and old, tall and small, one of the boys were only a little taller than me. There were women too.  
In fact, their leader who stood in front of us was a women.

"Hands on your heads," she commanded brandishing her gun at us.  
I complied immediately, sneaking a glance at Tobias beside me. He too was looking at me with a worried expression on his face. Had we made the right decision. Maybe we should have just stayed in the fence. At least we weren't prisoners. Well, sort of.

"Identify yourselves, who do you work for?" The woman asked.

Tobias took a minuscule step forward before thinking better of himself. "My name is Four, we are from the other side of the fence. We came to help."

She narrowed her eyes at us. "Fence? What fence? Are you with the Capitol or are you rebels?" She hadn't heard of the fence. Maybe it was called something different here.

"Who are you?" Tobias asked sharply in return.  
The woman brandished her gun again. "I am asking the questions here, not you."

"Well I think I have the right to know who fired unprovoked on my men." His voice was even, but his tone was hard.

"I think you know who we are, now I won't ask you again." She took a step forward and put her gun against Tobias throat. A small squeak escaped my mouth but thankfully, no one heard it.  
"Are you a rebel or are you with the Capitol?"

"We don't know what the Capitol is. As I said before, we're not from here," Tobias said, trying to remain calm. Though it was a hard job considering she had a gun to his neck.

"Don't play dumb," she sneered, shoving the barrel harder against his neck.

"It's true," I butted in. I couldn't just stand quietly while Tobias' life was on the line. "We're from the other side of a fence. A community gated off from you. We found out about this place and we came to help."

I don't know if it was my panicked tone or if my story was viable, but she removed the gun from Tobias neck, though it was still pointed at us.

"Who is your leader?" she asked, looking around at us.

"I am the highest ranking among our group," Tobias said smoothly.

"Your name," she demanded.

"Four."

"That's not a name, it's a number."  
If we were not being held at gunpoint I would have laughed.

"I find that insulting," he said, but everyone could tell he wasn't. "What is yours?"

She seemed reluctant to give it but after a few moments she gave in. "I am Commander Paylor, a leader for the rebel army."

"Is there a war, what happened?" Zeke asked.

"Quiet," she snapped. One of the men behind her trained his gun on him.

"Gather them up," Commander Paylor announced. "We'll take them to thirteen for questioning."

"But... They could be Capitol spies," the man who was guarding Zeke protested.

Paylor glared at him. "Are you questioning my orders Thom?"

He shook his head wildly and helped usher us back into the van.

I kept close to Tobias as we moved. Once inside, some of their soldiers got in with us. We remained in silence as we rode but nothing needed to be said.  
We had made a huge mistake coming here. And the only thing that mattered was getting back to our dysfunctional prision.

* * *

This idea was in my head and I had to get it all out. I had a look on here and was surprised that this hadn't been done before. I may do a few more chapters. It depends if I have any inspiration and feedback. Please be honest. I wrote this really quickly and if it sucks, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have returned!**

**This was originally supposed to be a one shot but then I reread divergent and saw all the positive reviews on here and decided to expand. A few asked for Katniss' POV so here it is. **

**Also in this story, Peeta wasn't hijacked by the trackerjackers, he's just in a coma like state if shock. **

**That's for reading. Let me know if I should write another chapter**

* * *

KATNISS  
I woke up feeling more tired than before I went to sleep. It had been three days since Peeta had been saved and they had been tiring. Peeta was dead inside, just a shell of what he used to be. I longed to see his sparkling blue eyes, hear his laugh, but he would just sit there everytime I visited, staring at the wall. It was tearing me apart, a lot more than I would like to admit.

I just needed to talk to someone about anything to keep my mind off it, but everyone would just probe me. 'How are you feeling?' 'How are you coping?' 'Have you spoken to Peeta today?'

Everyone was treating me differently. There were only two people who could make me feel better, but one was sitting in a hospital bed and the other was out a mission.

Gale had left yesterday afternoon with a group of soldiers including Paylor and his friend Thom. I wanted to go too but they had deemed me emotionally damaged. So I was stuck here, tossing and turning all night, waiting for sleep to come. But it never did.

I got dressed half dazed and went down to breakfast. I had been excused of my duties for a few days. They couldn't have the mockingjay stressed.  
I couldn't face the looks I got off people as I passed, looks filled with pity.

When a girl younger than me offered me a smile and a 'its going to be okay,' I decided enough was enough.

I made my way to the kitchen to get food of Sae, I couldn't hack anymore pitiful looks.

I knocked on the door before going in, but she wasn't alone.

"Gale?!" I asked, pulling him into a hug and checking his face for any injuries. "Are you okay? Why are you back so early."

"Complications," he said dully, trying to sort out his food that I had squished in our hug.

"What happened? Is everyone back okay?" I asked again. I knew it was supposed to be a top secret mission, but Gale would tell me, wouldn't he.

He gave me an apologetic smile. Maybe not. "I'm sorry Katnip, but you know I can't tell you. Coin would have my head. We just had a run in with some Capitol soldiers."  
My eyes widened. "You're not answering my questions. Is everyone okay?!" I was growing impatient now.

"Relax, we're all fine."  
"We're all?" I asked, noting the tone in his voice.

"Some of them got shot, not too badly though. I'm sorry Katniss, but I've said too much. Coin's called an emergency meeting about what to do with them-"

"Wait you've captured them?!" They had brought a group of Capitol soldiers here into the compound. I really thought Paylor had more sense than that. Prim could've told them that it was bad news.

"We're not 100% certain they are Captiol rebels, they said they came from somewhere else."

My eyes widened. This was the distraction I needed. "From where. Another district? Outside Panam?" I grabbed Gale's shirt and pulled him towards me.

"Katniss..." He warned, looking down at me like a child. But instead of glaring at him, I kept my hands on his shirt, my eyes pleading.

"Please Gale," I begged.  
He sighed. "Fine, but you keep quiet. Don't say a word or Coin will have you thrown out."

I nodded. Coin had hated me from the word go, every noise I made sent her into a frenzy. After three months here, I knew it was better off to keep quiet.

I took some toast from Sae and followed Gale to the control room.

It was chaos when we got there. Everyone was shouting over each other. Soldiers, who were supposed to know their place were yelling at their commanders. Even Beetee, who was normally a calm man, was raising his voice, desperately trying to gather information to type into his computer.

Gale went over to join the main argument while I slid over to the side where Haymitch and Finnick Odair stood looking both bemused and confused.

"What's going on?" I asked Haymitch. I was a little peeved that he had been invited and I had not but there was nothing I could do about it. One outburst and I would be out.

"No idea. Looks like they're having a humane discussion, huh sweetheart?"  
They looked a lot like animals fighting over food. I hoped soon it wouldn't turn physical. Then I would really have trouble not interfering.

"What do you know?" Finnick asked me.  
I shrugged. "Not a lot. Just that they found some soldiers while they were out. They don't know where they're from so they've captured them. What you got?"

He half smiled at me. "Well what I can make out of all this," he gestured wildly at the scene in front of us. "Is that there's about twenty of them. They were in a van which has been confiscated and under investigation. Oh and they found a backpack with syringes, guns and cake mix."

"Cake mix?" I asked skeptically. What would Capitol soldiers want with cake mix. He must've misheard.

"That's what they're saying sweetheart," Haymitch confirmed. "And they keep mentioning the number four too."

My face screwed up in confusion. None of this made any sense. The Capitol soldiers being in a van, having cake with them, claiming to be from somewhere else. It didn't add up.

"Enough!" A voice shouted from the door. It was Havensbee. "Will someone please tell me what all this is about?"

Coin looked annoyed that she had been scolded, but spoke first. "Paylor and team C came across a group on their mission. A group of teenagers with guns who told a cock and bull story about coming from somewhere else. They were captured and brought here."

"From the Capitol?" Havensbee asked.

"I don't believe so," Paylor finally cut in. "Something was... Off."

Havensbee walked over to the table in the centre of the room and picked up a gun I hadn't noticed before. "Is this their gun?" He asked. Paylor nodded.

He inspected for a few minutes. Taking apart, putting it back together, opening the chamber. Once he was done he returned it to the table, looking as perplexed as before.

"This guns from long before the dark days," he said quietly.  
"What? That's impossible," I said before I could stop myself. Gale shot me a warning look.

"It's not an original but it's the same design, nothing at all what the Capitol have now. Their weapons are far more advanced than this." He looked at the gun again, as if checking to make sure he was correct. "Their leader?" He asked Coin.

"His name is Seven or something," she said sharply.

"Four," Thom corrected, earning a glare from Coin.

She kept her eyes on him and then pointed to Riley, who had blood pouring from his nose. "You two. Bring him up here."  
There was a silence in the room before all the soldiers burst into laughter. Even Paylor cracked a smile.

"What's so funny?" Coin asked, looking more annoyed with every echo of laughter.

"It took six of us to get that Four guy in the van," Riley grinned. "And then he kept trying to get to that little blonde girl who gave me this." He pointed to his nose. I winced, it was obviously broken.

Who were these people? They were teenagers who had perplexed trained soldiers, there was a little girl with them who had broken a grown mans nose. They had to be Capitol trained, no one else could cause so much damage.

"Six of you go then!" Coin snapped. "Just bring him up here for questioning. Everdeen and Odair go too. Put yourselves to some use."  
I nodded as Gale quickly pushed me out the room as Finnick, Thom, Riley and three others followed.

"At least she didn't kick you out," Gale said.

"Yeah but she sends me off to collect the assassins," I said scathingly but I knew he was correct. I don't know what I would've done if she had sent me away; probably wander around outside the hospital. This was the distraction I needed.

"So what do you think about all this Katnip," he asked as we fell to the back of the group.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. Everything's pointing to Capitol spies but there's just something that's not adding up. But even if they aren't working for Snow I don't think they'll be much help."

"What do you mean?" He asked gruffly, his thick eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"If you were captured and taken hostage by a group of people would you help them out?"

"Depends. On what they're fighting for. But I doubt that's the case. They had no idea what the Captiol was."

"If they're not lying," I corrected.

"If they're not lying," he repeated quietly.

We fell into silence and listened to Thom's rambles on the way to the cells. He apparently believed their story and didn't see them as a threat. I was scared he would do something stupid, and I could see that Gale's watchful eyes thought so too.

When we reached the cells a guard was in place. "Coin cleared you. Cells 2G, 3B or 4B. We've split them into three groups," the guard told us.

I was quite apprehensive of what to expect from these people. Paylor had said they had been around my age but I had to see it to believe it. And this Four character seemed shifty too. Only a Capitol weirdo would have a number for a name.

Riley and a tall guy who's name I didn't know took their guns out their holsters. "Ready," Riley said to the guard.

He pressed a button and opened the door, but kept the bars in place. To keep then in or to protect us, I didn't know.

There were five people inside. A tanned girl, a boy with blonde hair, two tall and muscular men and a blonde girl.

I stared at her, trying to figure her out. She was very short and had a very young face, her nose long and narrow but her eyes held a look of determination that made her look older. At first glance I would say she was barely fifteen but now I wasn't too sure. She stood next to one of the tall men, he shielding her slightly.

"Four?" Riley asked. The man in front of the girl straightened up. "President Coin requests an audience."

"We'll you can tell President Coin that I do not wish to have an audience with my capturers. I will however accept a pardon," he drawled, looking fairly bored. This guy was tough, one of the toughest I'd seen.

One of the soldiers with us banged his gun angrily on the bars but Thom put his hand up to stop him.

"I'm sorry about all this, we're as confused as you are. Coin just wants to talk so we can figure it out," Thom said.

Riley rolled his eyes. "What over afternoon tea? Man up Thom, these people could be from the Capitol."

It was Thom's turn to roll his eyes. "We all deep down know they're not." He turned back to the cell. "Come on, you might be able to negotiate your release."

Four looked us up and down thoughtfully, taking us all in. His eyes stopped on me and softened slightly.

"Fine," he sighed. "But I go no where with out Tris." He put his arm around the blonde girl. Were they dating? They were a bit of an odd couple.

"What?" The tanned girl cried. "You can't just leave us here."

"You expect us to all go Christina? It's just a talk, we wouldn't leave without you," Four answered. She remained silent.

We all looked to Riley for confirmation. He sighed and motioned for the guard to open the bars, holding his gun up at the prisoners.

"Fine," he said. "But any funny business and I'll shoot. I don't want to, but if we have to..."

Four nodded and walked out of the cell leisurely as though he was going for a stroll. The girl followed; less calm but more brazen.

The two of them stood in the middle as we circled around them and went back to the control room. Non of us spoke so I let my mind wander to what Thom had said.

_We all deep down know they're not from the Capitol._

Did we? Well, it didn't really matter if I did or didn't. Because soon we would know the truth.


End file.
